Control
by thecosmicwind
Summary: A late night in the squad room leads to a moment of passion between our favorite pair. Smutty thing set in season 12. Rated M.


**Hey guys!**

 **I'm here with a new one-shot. SMUT ALERT! Set in season 12. A late night in the squad room leads to some time in the cribs!**

 **Enjoy it ;) xoxo**

* * *

 **Control ONESHOT**

She was smirking to herself as she sat at her desk, eyeing him as he sat directly across from her, engrossed in paperwork. The squad room was quiet for the most part; many had gone home for the night which just left the two of them and some other unis that were dotted around though they were out of earshot. It had been a long day to say the least; chasing leads all over the city until they finally found the perp they had been looking for.

Her partner had gotten so riled up in the interrogation. His sleeves had been rolled up which showed those deliciously beautiful muscular arms. The vein in his neck had been bulging and his eyes had darkened as he had been so angry. She had tried her hardest to focus on the interrogation but seeing her partner like that was something that had turned her on. He was fired up, and she knew what that meant. She knew that meant as soon as they had time - or as soon as he wanted it enough - she would get the brunt end of that anger in a very special way.

She couldn't wait.

She thought she was going to get it earlier, when he pulled her into the file room, threw her against the wall and crashed his lips over hers. She barely had time to react as he shoved his tongue down her throat and slid a hand down to her toned ass which he gripped hard, while the other hand closed around a clothing covered breast. He pulled away and smirked, before simply leaving the room, leaving her to catch her breath and compose herself. The wetness had pooled between her legs then; she had wanted him so bad. But it was on his terms. He made the rules. He decided when to take what he wanted, in any way he wanted it, and anywhere he wanted it.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard his chair scrape against the floor, and she immediately flicked her gaze back to the file she had been working on. She could feel his burning gaze on her as she signed her name on the paperwork; she knew he was staring at her, probably undressing her with his eyes, or deciding where to drag her to take what he wanted - if he was ready. She swallowed and tucked her hair behind her ear yet continued to work on her paperwork. She wouldn't look at him. She was waiting for him to make his move.

She saw him move out of me corner of her eye, and her senses heightened when she felt his presence behind her as he had walked around the desk. He leaned over and slipped an arm around her torso, sliding his hand over her clothed stomach until it reached the apex of her thighs. He rubbed her center through the tight black trousers she was wearing, causing her to immediately drop her ink pen and tilt her head back against his.

"Elliot." She let out a soft, breathy moan. He dropped a kiss to the shell of her ear before whispering;

"Cribs, now."

She smirked to herself, whispering; "No."

He paused, and she knew he was looking at her. She turned her head and looked at him; his blue eyes had darkened and there was a frown on his face as his eyes bore into her skull. She felt the wetness pool; she knew what happened when she said ' _no_ ' to him.

"Now."

She shook her head; "No."

He looked around, then quickly pulled her up by her arm.

"Wasn't giving you a choice." He retorted, practically dragging her to the cribs. She was smiling; she knew exactly what was about to happen and she was more than ready for it.

It wasn't long before they found themselves in the cribs. He slammed the door and locked it, before pulling her to their bunk.

"You know what happens when you say _'no'_ ," he pushed her down onto their bunk; "Strip to your underwear."

She slowly rid herself of her clothing in a bid to tease him. She knew he hated it when she moved slowly; she could tell by the bulging vein in his neck. Still, she took her time as she removed her boots and socks, followed by her slacks and her blouse. The clothing was in a heap on the floor, leaving her in a grey lace bra and thong set which showed off her delicious figure.

"Get on your front." He spoke as he pulled his own shirt off. She smirked as she remained sitting there, only to squeal when he grabbed her arm.

"I told you to get on your front." He spoke through gritted teeth. He pushed her onto her front, and she immediately gripped onto the pillow as she arched her ass in the air. She smirked when she heard him let out a laugh, then gasped when she felt him tug her panties down.

"These are mine now." He remarked. She nodded; she knew he stuffed them in his pocket.

"You've been bad, not listening to me," his voice alone made her want to cum right then and there; "I told you about not listening to me."

"I'm sorry, baby." She whimpered, feigning innocence.

"You're not sorry, you and I both know you're not," he stepped closer; "That's okay; you'll learn."

And with that, she suddenly felt his hand come crashing down onto her ass, causing a loud slap to resonate throughout the room. She gasped and gripped the pillow, biting back a moan as she lay there. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt a slap on the other round cheek, a loud slap resonating throughout the room yet again. She then felt the mattress dip beneath his weight, and she figured that maybe he was about to take her. She wriggled her ass a bit, her breathing going heavy as she waited his next move.

She let out a little squeal when she felt his hand crash onto her ass again and she heard him let out a dark chuckle. He traced his finger over her ass and she jumped a bit; the skin was sensitive and stinging, yet it felt good.

"Red." He smirked, crashing his hand down against another cheek which made her squeal. She felt like she could cum from this alone, but she wouldn't dare do so.

She felt his hands slide up and unhook her bra. The straps slide over her shoulders, but she wouldn't take it off. She knew he wanted to take it off.

"On your back." He demanded. She smirked to herself and shook her head, trying not to laugh. She let out a small yelp when he grabbed arm and pushed her onto her back, then gasped when he grabbed hold of her bra and yanked it off of her arms. He tossed it to the floor before simply gazing down at her, a smirk on his lips and a look in his eyes. She laid there with a look of innocence on his face as she squeezed her legs shut and covered her breasts with her arms.

His eyes darkened, and she fought the urge to smirk.

"Did I tell you to cover yourself up?"

She pursed her lips, a playful glint in her eyes as she stared at him.

He grabbed her chin, rubbing his thumb over her lips; "Answer me Olivia; did I tell you to cover up?"

"Mmm..." she shook her head; "No."

"Didn't think so." he grabbed her arms and held them together over her head with one hand, while whipping out his cuffs with the other. He cuffed her wrists to the small frame of the bed, leaving her breasts exposed for him to see. She was breathing heavily, and her face and chest were flushed with arousal. Her brown eyes had darkened slightly, and her plump lips were parted as she breathed.

"Spread them." He told her as he pushed his own trousers off. She shook her head, smirking as she kept her legs squeezed shut. He grunted and grabbed her thighs, prying them apart. He licked his lips at the sight of her glistening wet core, and he shot her a smirk.

"You like this, don't you?"

"Maybe." She whimpered. She gasped when he rubbed his fingers up and down her slit, coating them in her juices that were already flowing.

"You like when I take control; grab you and throw you around," his voice was so low and sexy, and it was all shooting straight to her core; "I know how you want it - you want me to take everything I've felt all day out on you; don't you?"

She simply nodded, swallowing as she looked at him.

He let out a chuckle; "Believe me, we'll get to that; but we're gonna do this first, baby."

He plunged two thick fingers into her and a pleasure filled cry ripped from her throat. His fingers were knuckle deep inside of her, going in and out at a rapid pace, curling against her g-spot while his thumb swiped over her clit. She struggled against the cuffs as her back arched and her lips parted while her breathing increased. He plunged his fingers in harder and curled them some more while his thumb continued to rub her clit in a circular motion. Her back arched some and she let out a soft moan, her eyes fluttering shut as pleasure raced through her veins.

"Keep your eyes open, Olivia; I want to see you."

She opened her eyes and locked gazes with him; he had a smirk on his lips and was staring at her so intently while he continued slamming his fingers in and out of her core. She gasped as he moved them faster, and she felt that familiar sensation building in the pit of her stomach as his fingers continued to slam into her g-spot.

"Oh fuck." She groaned. The sensations were growing stronger, and she was finding it harder to keep her eyes open as the pleasure was blinding. Elliot was smirking at her he continued to move his fingers. She was tightening around them, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she spoke those magic words;

"Elliot...El...I need to cum."

"Hmph." He grunted, smirking as he moved his fingers faster. Her mouth opened, and she let out a little scream as she felt his fingers slam into her g-spot yet again while his thumb continued its rough assault on her clit. All she needed was a little push over the edge.

"Cum, baby."

The intense pleasure she felt combined with that authoritative tone in his voice was enough to send her over the edge. She gasped as her orgasm took over, and her back arched high off the bed while her legs trembled due to the intensity. He continued to move his fingers in and out of her wet warmth while his thumb swiped at her clit again, gifting her with tremendous aftershocks that made her body jolt and caused her to let out a small scream.

He finally pulled his fingers out and trailed them up her torso, leaving a glistening trail up her body until he reached her mouth. She eagerly sucked her own release off of his fingers, her tongue swirling around the thick digit while her gaze remained locked with his. He pulled his fingers from her mouth, barely giving her time to think before his lips crashed over hers again. She moaned softly as their tongues twisted together for a brief moment before he then pulled away. He pushed his boxers down and tossed them to the floor, and Olivia swallowed at the sight of his hardness that had sprung free.

"Ready for me?" He asked. She nodded, her body trembling slightly as she looked up at him.

"I'm always ready, baby," she pulled against the cuffs; "Gonna uncuff me?"

He raised an eyebrow and pretended to think for a second before shaking his head; "Nope."

Before she even had time to protest, he slammed into her, groaning at how tight she was around him. She gasped and let out a squeal as he filled her to the hilt, stretching her which caused her to feel a bit of pain mixed with the most intense pleasure. He refrained from moving and looked down her, stroking his thighs with her thumb. She nodded and gave him a soft smile. No matter how controlling he could be during intimacy, he always made sure she was comfortable and allowed her time to adjust.

He leaned down and kissed her lips, before kneeling up yet again. He eased out and slammed back into her again, causing another cry to rip from her throat. She no longer cared if she could be heard beyond the brick walls of this room. All that mattered was this moment here; being caught up in the thralls of passion with her lover.

He pressed one hand on the mattress to the side of her head while the other hand pinched her nipple while he continued to slam in and out of her wetness at a rapid pace. She groaned and cursed, arching her back as she continued to fight against the restraints. Her legs wrapped around him some more, sucking him in deeper as he continued to pound in and out of her. It was just the right mix of pleasure and pain, and while she knew she'd be sore later, she didn't care right now.

"Oh fuck...Elliot...yes, baby!" She groaned as she felt him repeatedly slamming against her g-spot deep inside. Her muscles were squeezing around him over and over, his grunts and pants were morphing with the squeals of delight that kept escaping from her lips.

"Holy shit, Liv...you're so fucking tight, baby." He grunted. The harder he slammed into her, the more she pushed her head back into the pillow on the bunk. She was straining against the cuffs, desperate to wrap her arms around him and dig her nails into him, yet another part of her loved this. She loved being at his mercy and being unable to touch him as she was fucked senseless.

"El...Elliot..." she choked out some minutes later as she felt the stirring in her belly; "Baby, please...I'm gonna...holy shit."

"Oh no you don't; not yet." Elliot smirked. He quickly pulled out of her but before she could realize what was happening, he had grabbed her legs and flipped her over onto her front, causing her arms to twist and cross over one another as she was now on her stomach with her ass in the air. He smacked his hand against her soft skin before thrusting back into her hard, keeping one hand on her waist while the other hand slid up her back and into her hair. He pulled her head back slightly as he continued to thrust in and out, causing a yelp to escape from her lips as she felt herself on the verge of an explosion.

He reached around and slid his hand between her legs, his fingers furiously rubbing her clit as he spoke in that demanding tone;

"Cum."

"Fuck!" Olivia let out an almighty scream as the orgasm took hold of her body, her walls clenching around him over and over as he continued to thrust. He groaned her name as he stilled, releasing his load inside of her. She gasped as she felt a tremendous aftershock, her body jolting slightly as her head dipped and eyes shut at the intense feeling.

Elliot pulled out of her, then helped her onto her back before sliding his hands up and unlocking the cuffs. Once the cuffs were off, he pulled her up and kissed her, keeping his arms around her as she gripped onto his arms.

"Holy shit, baby..." she took a deep breath to compose herself; "You feel better?"

"Much better," he cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb over her swollen lips; "Did I hurt you?"

"No...course not; I wanted it and needed it," she pecked his lips; "Come on, we've been up here for a while and I'm sure people know what we were doing but whatever."

"Well at least they know you're mine." He smirked, smacking her already sensitive ass which caused her to jump as she dug her nails into him.

The two got dressed as quickly as they could - though they kissed a lot in between as they helped each other out. Elliot smirked when she asked for her panties back, only for him to simply shake his head as he pushed them further into his pocket. He whined as the cotton of her slacks rubbed against her still sensitive core, but Elliot found it amusing as he squeezed her ass before buttoning her blouse for her. Once they put their shoes on, they shared one final kiss before walking out together. The squad room was still pretty empty and the few people that were dotted around didn't pay them any attention as they sat at their desks.

They shared a smirk over their desks. As he looked back at his work, she unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse, then leaned on her elbows on the desk as she faced him.

"El."

He looked up, and his eyes immediately darkened. She smirked and played with the collar of her shirt, giving him a glimpse at the grey lace contrasted perfectly against her olive skin tone. He let out a groan and flicked his gaze back to his paperwork, while she silently chuckled to herself.

Now she was in control, and she couldn't wait until they got home so she could take what she wanted.

 _Fin._

* * *

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed this smutty thing. Leave some feedback and all that. I love you guys; stay beautiful! Until next time xoxo_**


End file.
